1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known examples of recording media in which recording is performed with ink include recording media each including an ink-receiving layer on a support. Recent trends toward higher recording speed have required recording media having higher ink absorbency.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-1528 discloses a recording medium including a plurality of ink-receiving layers on a support. In the recording medium, a mass ratio of a content of the binder to a content of the pigment (binder-to-pigment ratio) of each of the ink-receiving layers is increased with increasing distance from the upper ink-receiving layer toward the lower ink-receiving layer, thereby improving the ink absorbency and the adhesion between the support and the ink-receiving layers.